


salad is not a main course

by tsubisho



Series: cracked up [3]
Category: VeggieTales, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, eating dinner, mmm, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubisho/pseuds/tsubisho
Summary: i had to follow yours up lmao(part 3 in a series)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: cracked up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	salad is not a main course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansionofmisters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansionofmisters/gifts), [rhys_in_pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhys_in_pieces/gifts).



> this will make more sense if you read  
> forgotten (and lost)  
> first, then go read  
> a forgotten friend, a delicious dinner.
> 
> but they are not required.

Izuku finally finished copping up the cucumber, almost thinking he could hear something coming from it, but to no avail. After finishing the salad he plated it, setting the food out on the table before calling for Shouto. “Shouto! Dinner is ready!”

Within a few moments, Shouto had made his way into the kitchen, taking his seat beside Izuku, then blinking at the salad.

“Just salad?” Shouto asks.

Izuku rolls his eyes and huffs, “I told you I was just making salad, and you didn’t really respond.”

“I didn’t think you meant just salad, Izuku. You know you have to have like…”

Shouto’s voice trails off, Izuku asking him to go on. He just shrugs.

“I dunno. I just don't think salad is very filling for it to be the main course.”

“…but cold soba is filling for a main course?” Izuku asks, giving a small laugh.

Shouto crosses his arms, “Well, that’s _different._ You know—you’d be filling enough for a main course, if you’re really asking.”

That makes Izuku gasp, and turn as red as Bob the Tomato’s chopped up body, and he gives Shouto—who is _chuckling—_ a goodhearted shove. “Stop—you can’t say that! It’s unfair. Eat your _salad_ , Shouto.”

Shouto just smiles, sticking his fork in the salad. “Alright, alright.” He takes a bite of his salad, it mostly tasting like crispy water, cucumber, tomato and carrot. On the other hand, it isn’t _that_ bad.

They both finish their food.

“Thank you for dinner, Izuku.”

Izuku grins. “Of course, Shou.”


End file.
